cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Vincenzo
'''Vincenzo '''is a member of Butch's gang and one of the supporting antagonists in the Black Lion franchise Background Vincenzo used to best friends with Gaspard along with Broderick. They would hang out with each other all the time after school. They saw each other in all of their classes, so they're able to see each other every day. Nothing could destroy their powerful bond as best friends. After having another intense argument with a teacher, Vincenzo and Broderick thought that they should end the argument between the teacher once and for all. During lunchtime, Vincenzo and Broderick took Matthew into the deepest part of the woods to show him, how they're going to end the argument between their teacher. Vincenzo pulled out a gun that he stole from his father (who was a police officer before he died). Matthew was surprised at Vincenzo's cruel and murderous nature. He firmly refused to help him and Broderick with their plan because even if they succeed in killing a teacher, they'll go to jail and their reputation will be ruined. Unfortunately, Vincenzo's intense hunger for murder and extreme violence got the best of him and Broderick. While Vincenzo and Broderick wouldn't listen to him, Matthew said "Hope you'll be happy with the life you chose" and then he walked back to the school. That's when Vincenzo and Broderick swore vengeance against Matthew for abandoning them. Personality Vincenzo is just like his boss, an egotistical maniac since he's extremely narcissistic and loves to gloat about himself more than anything. He acts like a greedy businessman since he attempts to make himself rich by conning people with his suave and charismatic posture. Being a con artist, he's a master manipulator and he does it to the students in school. The way that he flirts with girls is by talking to them in a very narcissistic and rude. Just like, Butch, he mostly does it with Rebecca, Rosie, Maddie, Sandra, Ranie, and Stella. Vincenzo is shown to be extremely violent especially when he wanted to kill a teacher for no reason. His intense hunger for violence came from his father (who was a police officer). After Matthew abandoned him and Broderick, his violent behavior became more intense which is why in the future, he became a murderous pilot (as revealed in Return to the Present). Vincenzo isn't stupid or ignorant because Butch usually gets angry at him because of his incompetence, talking too much and his failures. On occasions, both Vincenzo and Butch will get angry at Broderick for his stupidity. Physical appearance Vincenzo is a tall and muscular yellow cat with four long whiskers, blue eyes, a tan muzzle, and underbelly. Appearances The Black Lion Vincenzo serves as a supporting antagonist in the cartoon series along with the gang. Return to the Present Vincenzo and the gang made a brief appearance. At the science fair, Vincenzo was hoping that Matthew would lose the science fair. After Matthew's invention exploded due to Future Butch's actions, Vincenzo was seen laughing along with the rest of the gang. After Matthew and his friends returned to the present, Matthew tried out his invention one more time and with his invention fixed, he won the science fair. When Butch made a rude comment about Matthew's invention, Vincenzo agreed with him. That's when Matthew's new robot dog, Robo barked at Vincenzo and the gang. They screamed and ran out of the science fair. Trivia * Vincenzo bears a striking resemblance to Topsy from Tom and Jerry Tales. Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Cats Category:Wooten characters Category:Villains Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:School villains Category:Henchmen Category:Singing characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Wooten Villains Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Orphans Category:Servants Category:Students Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first